


Cure For Headaches

by Cinnafox



Series: Misfits Adventures of Kirstallion and Arurumin [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geeky Armin, I also wrote this...with a headache, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, gamer boys doing naughty stuff, headache...sex?ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Sex was a cure for headaches, so Jean took advantage of it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Misfits Adventures of Kirstallion and Arurumin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Cure For Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL ; this is my very FIRST SMUT or rather explicit content of....sexual content. Eekkkkk!!! 
> 
> Secondly, it's not necessary to read the parts of the series to read this. It's just the same universe of Jearmin being total gamer geeks. >w> except here is like... what games? No idea what you talking about.

Armin was excited. 

Armin was in the middle of his physics class when the message came vibrating to his phone in his jean’s pocket. Quietly, he checked his phone under the table, with only a glance as he peeked on his phone, he saw the displayed notification message from his beloved Jean, it appears he had sent a photo. Armin glanced back up to Mr. Keith who had clicked the remote to the following slides before back down on his phone, he thumbed to view the rest of message and also squealed when he saw that Jean had sent a photo of their TV screen that he had made purchase of Assassin’s Creed Odyssey Golden Deluxe Edition. Below Jean wrote ‘ _Special for you, straight into your account bby. ;P’_

He pocketed his phone back with a smile so wide that Thomas seated beside him could see it from his peripheral vision despite the dimness of the theatre. Thomas smirked “Something interesting, Armin?” He whispered.

Armin grinned and leaned closer to whisper since his voice was much more soft “Got the best boyfriend in the universe.” Thomas rolled his eyes yet his smile didn’t falter and they sat back straight. Through the class he was so excited that he shook his leg beneath the table. 

After class, Armin quickly took his phone out to respond to Jean’s surprise gift message. 

_(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) ILYSM! THANK YOU!_

Armin chewed on his bottom lip in sheer delight when he saw that Jean was typing back, not even five seconds he responded. 

_I’ve installed them. Just waiting for you to start ;P_

Then Jean sent another message after that. 

_I got popcorn and ice cream too._

_Oh and biscoff._

Armin squealed internally and typed back quickly. 

_You’re too good! Can’t wait!_

With that, he pocketed his phone and sprinted to his next class. 

After class, he’d rush back to the dorm to his shared room with Jean, change into his favorite baggy hoodie and pyjama pants, cuddle up on the floor of duvets and pillows and play the latest Assassin's Creed release. But that initial plan might have to change with the sudden throb that Armin felt on the left side of the back of his neck. 

“Shit.” Armin cussed beneath his breath just twenty minutes into the last class and an incoming headache was about to happen? On such a day when he would be playing a game he had been looking forward to? _Hell no!_

Armin quickly scavenged in his backpack sitting on the floor beside his chair, he rummaged for a specific box where he stored his vitamins and painkillers.

Headaches aren’t frequent, but he does have a tendency of getting neck aches that travel to his head which creates a tension that throb all the way to his eyes, migraines are his worst, worst enemy, and the pain tends to get unbearable. He knows how his body works and he knows his symptoms, once a certain kind of strain appeared anywhere between his shoulders and neck, he was sure to get a splitting headache that would cease his productivity and plans.

Much to his dismay, the tiny white pill of aspirin was not present in his pill box. _Crap_. The temperature of the air-conditioner was going to be of no help. As it is, his tolerance for cold temperature was low and in no way his nerves would take any comfort from it. He was wearing his good sweater that was comfortable and cozy, but it wasn’t enough to last two hours long lecture and an incoming headache with no source of cure whatsoever. Knowing what was to come and what plans he had was ruined. Armin felt a pang of disappointment and agitation. 

  
  


Jean had just pulled a fresh tee over his head after a good warm shower and his hair had just dried off when the door of his shared room opened and shut with a loud slam. He turned back to see Armin in his good sweater with the hood pulled over his head, his body looked sluggish and hunched. He dropped his back onto the floor, tipped his shoes off and shuffled briskly towards his bed and plopped right atop onto his back, one arm rest atop his eyes. He didn’t say anything like he’d normally would, chirping upon his arrival as he demanded a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Nope none of that. 

“Babe?” Jean called out unsurely. Armin let out a groan of annoyance and pain. Jean’s brows knitted sympathetically, he knew if Armin was like this, he was in physical pain and discomfort.

With one free arm, he waved with much difficult effort towards the TV, “turn that off, it’s so bright” he drooled out in agony. Jean quickly turned off the TV without turning off the console. That could wait since it goes to sleep mode untouched in an hour or so. Then over the window, he drew the curtain closed so the evening sun wouldn’t glare through the window. With the room dimmed, Armin sighed as his eyes felt more at ease despite the pain. 

“Headache?” Jean inquired despite knowing that any tinge of noise and question irritates his pain. Armin groaned in response which translated to ‘obviously! so shut up you sack of hay’. Jean didn’t take it to heart, of course. 

“I’ll get you an ice pack.” He said softly as he made his way towards the mini fridge. Armin sighed through his nose, feeling at ease and much appreciative towards his boyfriend’s kind gesture and understanding. 

After Jean had wrapped a thin cloth around the cold compress, he placed the icey pack onto Armin’s forehead to which the latter grabbed it and placed it beneath his nape and smiled softly. He only hummed to let Jean know he was grateful, any words he attempted to speak he’d probably barf from the nauseasness. 

Tenderly, Jean stroke the crown of Armin’s head. He knew how much Armin loves that, any tender touches just eases him… sometimes. Sometimes he’d be in such pain he would just shove Jean away and tell him to fuck off. Since Armin did none of the vile expressions of discomfort, Jean took the cue to sit on the bed, large and tender hands not leaving the blond. 

Armin begin to moan in pain, so soft and whiny, which meant he needed more attention and silently whining to Jean like a baby he is. “There, there” Jean cooed softly which encouraged Armin to whine some more and turn to the side and throw his arm over Jean’s lap. 

“Need a massage?” Jean asked after a few minutes of silence. Armin groaned, meaning yes but he’s in such pain to move up. 

“Why don’t you change into something more comfortable?” 

Armin groaned again, 

“Armin, it’s not comfortable. You know that.” 

Armin grunted and grumbled incoherently.

“It’ll only take less than a few minutes.” 

Armin groaned threateningly.

“Suffer now than later.” Jean said once more. “I’ll go get your sleeping clothes.” He said as he got up to grab Armin’s favorite pair of sweater and pyjama pants. Armin whined irritably but deep down he was grateful that he didn’t need to get off the bed and do all that himself. 

When Jean came back, Armin got up. He winced and clenched his head with one hand as the throb pulsated within his skull. It was the worst feeling as though his head was close to exploding. 

Armin pulled his shirt all together at once with his sweater, he couldn’t care, he was in such pain. He didn’t even care when Jean assisted him to unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. 

Truth to be told, Armin gets uncomfortable and insecure whenever he was bare and naked in front of Jean. But as of the moment, he could be all flabby and chubby for all he cares. The actual case was, his body was well toned and pale, regardless of his tousled hair and sluggish posture, Jean found him attractive even at such state but of course, it pained him that Armin was so uncomfortable.

After he had tugged his jeans and briefs away, he pulled his sweater and over his head and wore his pyjama pants all while on the bed. In the midst of that, Jean had situated himself behind the smaller blond, back resting against the headboard. He stretched his arms and reached to Armin’s small shoulders and pressed to massage. 

Armin hummed and scooted back. Sighing as Jean continued to massage the joint right below the nape, connecting the shoulders and neck. Jean seem to know all the right places when it comes to massaging. Whenever Armin had body aches or headaches, Jean would massage him for hours until he was relieved. 

The pressure applied on the joints and pulse point gave a relief of tension off his shoulders and neck. Even his temples weren’t as painful as it did. He rested his head back against Jean’s chest when Jean began to massage his thumb between his neck just below the back of his head. Jean wasn’t broad like Reiner, Armin wasn’t into big buff guys either. Jean had the perfect amount of well build muscles, and they were soft too (really nice to nuzzle in as Armin always say), so he took in the comfort as his head rests between the nice chest muscles as well as his natural body scent. He was ultimately glad that the dude he’s dating, despite the look of him, cologne wasn’t his thing and Armin’s sensitive nose was very much appreciative of that. 

It was nice to be pampered. Armin voiced out his thanks softly as the tension ease from him slowly and was feeling less miserable and irritable. Jean chuckled and the rumble of his chest ooze a warmth of comfort to the smaller one. 

Not that Jean likes to take advantage of Armin nor does he have any bad intentions against his precious angel, but it’d be a damn lie if he denied that whatever intimacy shared between the two, even as innocent as easing off Armin’s pain. It really drives his emotional and sexual level onto a high notch. 

What’s a man to do with a skin so milky soft and smooth? Resist? _Hell naw._

Jean wasn’t the type to sit and wait. As gentle, loving, kind and patient as he is, he wasn’t one to resist expressing his love and affection… to most extend, his sexual attraction towards Armin. Not when Armin was humming in pleasing delight, breathing so calmly as he did so. 

Armin could tell, without even opening his eyes to see Jean’s hungry honey ones, not even needing Jean to voice it out either. He could feel from the touch, it was nice and calming but also very sensual. He could even tell by the way Jean was breathing, he could feel the set of eyes atop of him. So long as Jean doesn’t initiate anything sexual as his body wasn’t up to it, he was fine.

Or so he thought.

“Jean.” Armin said pointedly without opening his eyes.

“Mm?” Jean hummed back, low and breathy.

“You’re poking me.” Armin said again, right after that Armin could feel Jean’s member twitch and poked his back. Armin sighed. “Jean” he whined.

“I know, I know” Jean chuckled. “I’m not doing anything.” He assured softly, despite Armin’s eyes being closed he still feel Armin’s nonexistent warning glare. 

Despite his words, Armin knew what would gradually came. First it’ll be the soft kisses. Oh so innocent it seems.

Jean planted his lips upon the crown of Armin’s blond hair. Inhaling his scent, how could he resist someone who smell of mild summer melon shampoo with natural scent of butter cookies? Armin hummed and nuzzled his head gently. 

Then Jean’s large hands began to roam to his shoulder and arms, sending cozy shivers through his body. “Jean,” Armin said tiredly. “Not now please” Jean could hear the pout in it.

“I’m just making sure you’re comfortable, is all” Jean said softly and a little too close to Armin’s ear that it sent goosebumps from his neck to his arms. Soft thin lips then pressed softly against the shell of Armin’s ears. So tender and loving… and _oh my god!_ “Jean, I’m serious.” Armin whined but his body made no attempts to stop him, not that he even had the energy to, but his body wasn't doing far too well to indicate his disapproval because Armin already had his head tilt to the side to allow Jean more access to his exposed neck, as the taller male trailed butterfly kisses to the nerves of his neck, down to his shoulders. _Damn I love how baggy this sweater is._ Armin could feel Jean grinning against his skin. 

Armin breathed in deeply before exhaling slowly, he was in such pleasurable state as he felt Jean peppering love and kisses to him, made him feel so loved and wanted. Happiness does trigger a brain chemical that releases the happy dopamine which really does wonders when one person is unwell, physically or mentally. 

Armin chuckled softly “Jean” 

“What?” Jean replied, lips never leaving Armin’s shoulder. He circled one arm around Armin’s abdomen while the other continued to massage the acupuncture point of his neck. His hands were large, thus his long fingers that circled the side of Armin’s neck gave Armin’s blood away down south. It was odd how it much it turns him on to be held like that.

Gently, Jean shifted as he gently lift Armin away by the sides and flexibly swing his leg over Armin so he was straddling him between his legs without applying any weight. He adjusted the pillow behind Armin’s head and settled the ice pack nicely before laying Armin down onto the pillow, where he nuzzled his head against the comfort of the ice pack. 

Jean smiled down at him “Comfy?” 

“Mm” Armin smiled weakly. 

“Good.” He leaned down and pressed his lips onto Armin’s. Just a peck and two that gave Armin the giddiness inside despite not present on his face. He planted a kiss on Armin’s nose, forehead and temples. It was amazing how that kind of contact was medicinal to his pain. 

Lovingly, he stroke the top of Armin’s head. Armin purred at the touch. He sucked in a sudden breath when Jean leaned in for an open mouthed kiss, gently urging the smaller one to open his with a swipe of his tongue, Armin relented, allowing a tiny access. 

Moaning into the gentle kiss, Jean chuckled as he stuck his tongue sensually slow into Armin’s. 

“Jean,” Armin moaned and gently pushed the man atop of him away, breaking their kiss. Cerulean blue eyes looked into honey ones, so loving and so eager. 

“It’s okay, Arm’. We’re not gonna _do it._ ” Jean assured, bringing his hand up to brush the blond fringe from Armin’s eyes. His lashes were long, and the pleading look that he gave Jean was utmost adorable that he never ever want to stop pampering him. Yes, this is his way of pampering Armin. 

Suggestively, Jean added “I’m just pleasing you.” He leaned down and kissed Armin’s ear, making sure to leave the sound of his lips as he does so. It drives Armin mad when he does that. “Aspirin isn’t all that good, natural remedy works too. It just takes…” Armin sigh as he gave into the pleasurable sounds and sensation against his ear “Process” Jean then whispered seductively, voice low and rumbly, just the way Armin likes. 

As Jean shift his body lower so he was leaning closer on top of Armin, he felt somewhere south poking his abdomen. He smirked “See, blood circulation is the way to relieve pain” he said snarkily. 

“Shut up” Armin said softly, if his eyes weren’t so achy, he’d roll them. He really wasn’t up for a full on sex session, and Jean knows it too. Penetrative sex would take a toll on Armin’s throbbing head. With so much trust in their relationship, Armin allowed him the pleasure Jean was giving him. 

Jean captured Armin's lips in another heated kiss, gentle nonetheless, because Armin was still having that migraine. Jean would usually go deep into the kiss and leave Armin breathless and daze, but with Armin's current state, he held back his eagerness and went for a slow, sensual and gentle kiss with little tongue a possible. 

Jean trailed featherlike kisses to Armin's chin, then along his jaw. With the access Armin allowed him, he pressed his lips at every pulse point down to Armin's neck. On his collarbone, he sucked on them gently, assuring spotless skin was no issue, Armin was cold at least 98% of the time, so if Armin were to bundle himself with a scarf to cover up some hickeys, none would be suspicious. Unless he starts unwrapping them mindlessly, but Armin didn't mind nor was he ever ashamed if he left his skin exposed. Unless Eren start his teasing fit, that was a completely different story itself. 

Jean's hand found its way beneath Armin's sweater, slowly creeping him hands up from his stomach to his chest. Armin was sensitive, he knew exactly which area triggers what to what extend, and he knew Armin's nipples wasn't a good idea to tease as of the moment and Armin was glad he didn't need to protest. As he only sigh with just the touches Jean was giving him. 

Jean lowered himself as he hiked Armin's shirt up but the smaller one squirmed softly, and Jean chuckled. He knew Armin meant to not pull his sweater up, which he respects and left it hiked just to his chest. 

"Cold" Armin whined softly as he felt the cold air from the a/c brushing against his bare stomach. Jean didn't say anything as he got up and to pull the duvet over them and Armin let out a sound of comfort as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. He giggled when Jean, who was the lump beneath the blanket trailed kisses to his stomach. 

It was a nice feeling altogether, having his headache put at ease, ice cold pack to tame the source of pain. Warm duvet pulled over to keep him warm and of course, feeling all the love and kisses from Jean. _What a life_. 

Armin hummed and sighed as he felt Jean's strong hands grip his hips and the circular motions that he massage with his thumbs on his hip bones were pleasurable. His groin grew harder as he felt Jean nip at the hem of his pyjama pants and his fingers slide within the waistband band to slowly pull it down and free his aching member which was twitching in need.

He heard Jean chuckled lowly. He felt his face heat up from both the ministration and the shyness of his nature. Armin let out a quiet breathy moan when he felt Jean kissed the head of his member. Armin was already leaking, and Jean marveled at the stickiness that stringed to his lips. He licked his lips and savoured the saltiness that tingle in his taste buds. 

Slowly, he pulled Armin's pyjama pants further down and off from his legs. Then beneath Armin's knees, he lifted them up and spread his legs wide, Armin felt more aroused whenever Jean does that, so bare and exposed to his one and only. Jean stared down hungrily. 

He lifted one leg onto his shoulder and pressed small kissed to the side of the knee and then beneath, he stuck his tongue out and licked slowly. Armin curled his toes as he does it. It was one of his soft spots.

"You, okay? Armin?" He asked gently. Armin smiled, feeling so cared for. "Yea." He replied back softy, feeling Jean smiling against his skin. "Good." Jean continued pleasuring Armin's sensitive spot which was less nerve wrecking and cause less muscle twitches. 

Due to his low energy, Armin mostly let out breathy pleasurable hums and soft moans than his normally loud and pitchy ones. Armin may be timid and shy, but he was indeed vocal when it comes to the bed activities, much to Jean's amusement. Such a spicy little blond he has. 

Jean kissed and nipped onto the thighs and slowly he reached to the abdomen and trailed more kisses there, careful to not touch the boner which was so close to his face but not touching. Armin would whine, but he wasn't up for that, nice and slow was the way to go as of that moment. 

He chewed his bottom lip everytime he anticipates Jean to touch his needy organ in any way but that didn't happen. Jean was still kissing him all over, except there.

"Jean," Armin finally breathed out. So soft and low, he was needy and it was apparent. Jean grinned. "Yea, baby?" 

Armin whined. Jean was fluent in Armin's speechless language, they were like words to him. Without a vocal response, Jean kissed the sides of the hard organ. Armin's member twitched at the soft contact, he moaned softly as his eyes fluttered closed. Biting his lips as Jean kissed him along his length, then he gasped when he felt the warmth of Jean's wet opened mouth captured the sides. 

It was so hot and wet that Armin disn’t resist rolling his head back, toes curling and hands clenched onto the duvet. “Jean” he moaned and gasped at every movement the other made. 

Jean hummed which sent vibrations through him, Armin shuddered lightly. Slowly, Jean slide his mouth onto the length and engulfed Armin fully, smirking as his boy gasped and moaned pleasurable oh’s that were so sensual. 

Armin’s heart was beating, but it didn’t make his head hurt or rise in temperature. He was comfortable, so very comfortable despite the present headache. 

He felt Jean moved down onto his length, he took in deep and full. “ _Ah—_ Jean” he breathed out as the other sucked him gently, the motion of his lips circling Armin was so good. Another round of moan came out as Jean moved up slowly and back down, this time Armin reached one hand down to comb his fingers through Jean’s soft locks. 

Jean felt that this wasn’t enough. He knew Armin wasn’t up for penetrative sex, it would be too much and Jean’s girth was no joke either, he didnMt want to even hurt his precious boy. But he knew that Armin could be even more pleasured. So he slid his mouth out from Armin and licked the leak from his lips. Armin whined from the loss of contact. 

“Someone’s needy” Jean teased and grunted. Jean reached his arms beneath the bed and picked up the tube of lube. Armin didn’t see it, he only felt Jean shifting and moving slightly, then he heard a cap popped open.

“Jean” Armin began to wonder and panic slightly. 

“It’s okay, Armin.” Jean reassured kindly, squeezing the gel onto his fingers. He leaned down and kissed his hip bones. “It’s all _you_ now okay? Just tell me if you want me to stop. I’ll stop.” Jean said tenderly and he can imagine Armin nodding. 

Smiling to himself, he positioned his index finger to Armin’s puckered hole, Armin gasped at the cold substance against him, he knew what it was, it wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with. Jean only slid his lubricated finger against him, circling the lube around and in an attempt to ease Armin. 

Armin would lie to himself if he said it wasn’t pleasurable because he was aching for more contact. It wasn’t Jean’s doing when Armin spread his legs a little further. Jean knew that Armin wanted more, and the twitch of his cock was another indicator. 

Slowly, he pushed his finger in and an elicit gasps of pleasure escaped him. Jean smirked, he could just imagine Armin’s pink lips forming a perfect ‘o’ as he took in the pleasure, eyes closed shut as he takes it all in. With that positive cue from his lover, Jean resumed his mouth to devour the organ into the bliss. 

Armin jerked, chest heaving as the double pleasure hit him in waves . _Holly shit_. Words which Armin couldn’t utter out as he was gasping and moaning, slurring Jean’s name was also so good. His fingers curl against Jean’s brown locks as the finger moved in and out of him slowly in the exact same rhythm as the head bobbing on his member. 

It was good. Too good, so amazing and yet Armin didn’t have that high energy to actually go all out squirming and throwing his head back. 

“ _Je—an_ ” he moaned as every unison slow pace within his hole and his member got him on high. 

The first finger was a testing ground and a prep. What Jean really had in mind was just about to begin. As he slid out with one, he slid back back in with two fingers and that sent Armin’s back to arch and bucked his hips against the source of pleasure. 

_Perfect_. Jean hummed as he did and Armin moans were deliciously good, sure it wasn’t all out and pitchy, but fuck, it was doing things to Jean. 

He kept his pace slow and steady before gradually picking up speed. Armin squirmed as he pursed his lips and bit the inner lip. 

Jean felt Armin’s inner walls clench around his fingers, and the amount of precummthat leaked as the dick he took

in grew firmer, the nerves and pulse that he felt against his lips was a good indication that Armin was close. As much as he likes to tease Armin and prolong the pleasure, Armin’s condition wasn’t in good shape for that and to play their kink of resisting to cum would do them much worse and Jean’s main intention and goal was to please Armin, and of course it pleases him just as much to give that pleasure. 

“Jean… I…” Armin gasped “ _Hah—_ “ 

Jean hummed in response, to which Armin understood as well as words that Jean was allowing him to cum whenever he needs to. With building pleasure within his stomach and all over, he was very, very close “Jean” with that small warning before he grunted quietly, he came right into Jean’s mouth, and the latter took the sticky and salty substance all in without choking. 

Armin panted after that. Slowly as the fingers and mouth slid away, he huffed and relaxed himself. Legs slumped flatly against the bed, head resting comfortable against the ice pack and pillow. 

Jean moved up and smiled down at Armin when he came to face him. Armin could smell his own cum which was gross, and Jean knew Armin was no fan of smelling or tasting himself. It was no matter. He licked his mouth and grinned down at blushing boy beneath him.

“How you feeling, sweetheart?” He asked teasingly.

Armin turned away, pouting with his cheeks puffed. “Okay.” He mumbled out and Jean chuckled. He knew what Armin really meant was ‘I’m amazing, I love you so much, oh my god! I don’t deserve you’. He nuzzled his cheeks against Armin, and Armin nuzzled back, giggling in return.

“Someone’s feeling better” he teased and Armin quickly moaned dramatically and nuzzled his head further back onto the ice pack, he was on his baby mode which means he demands pampering. “It still hurts. I’m so scared to get up.” He whined and Jean clicked his tongue.

“Yea, yea, I got you, I got you.” He said exasperatedly and Armin giggled when Jean move to get up to get them cleaned up. “Baby” Jean muttered before flipping the duvet off causing Armin to squirm as cold air hit his lower regions. “Jean!” he cried as his arms flail to cover himself. 

“Stay still, it’ll only take five minutes.” Jean chuckled and gently pat Armin’s head who only gave him a grumpy look. Jean took a clean face towel and drenched it in warm water, he cleaned Armin up and helped him back into his pyjama pants and tucked the duvet back all the way up to Armin’s chin. 

Armin was smiling blissfully childish, which was endearing. Jean stared at Armin for a moment to make sure that he really was okay. The blond was comfortable and cozy, his eyes were closed and his lips were stretched to a contented smile. With that, Jean left to the bathroom to clean his hands and wash his mouth. After that, he strode back to the bed and lay beside Armin and the smaller one turned to cuddle close to him. 

With a peck on his head and arms wrapped around each other, Jean stared at the glowing light on the PS4 switch. It was on sleep mode, Jean decided that could wait until Armin had recovered his energy for them to play the new game he had bought for his geeky boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahha........ as you can see.... i have left a lot of some sexy details because i'm embarrassed af LOL.  
>  I'm sure I won't be showing myself here anymore LOLOL!


End file.
